


It Was a Walk in the Park

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Damsel in Distress, Developing Relationship, Dog - Freeform, Gift Fic, Hospitals, Hurt Rhys, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, Warrior - Freeform, doberman, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: Rhys always takes the same route home from work through the park. However this time, he's tackled by a boisterous Doberman... and his handsome owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> w1tchpr1ncess on tumblr won my Borderlands 500 followers giveaway (winner receives a 5,000 word one-shot) and requested: A damsel in distress kind of trope. Like.. Rhys is having a crap day and decides take a walk in the park to calm down. A big dog comes and pretty much knocks him over to play, or a small yappy dog comes along and starts chasing him and Jack comes to the rescue. Maybe Rhys then starts visiting the park more in hopes of getting Jack’s number or something.

As if he didn’t pull his weight enough around the office, now he had  _this_  shit to deal with! 

His boss, Hugo Vasquez, didn’t like him, that was clear to him and the whole freaking office, but keeping him in for overtime,  _as well_ as calling him in an hour earlier this morning, is just a low blow. An attempt to make Rhys’ life even more miserable.

Rather than taking his direct route home tonight, Rhys has decided to walk through the park outside his apartment complex, in an attempt to cool off and chill out. It’s about five pm, so he’s not exactly alone in the park, but it’s not crazily busy like it is at lunch time.

He’s going to take a casual walk through, cook some dinner, have a cup of tea and go to bed… maybe take a bath before then. Yeah, a bath with his vanilla bath bomb and rose petal melts.

That sounds so perf-

“Warrior!” His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a man calling for what he assumes is his dog… probably the dog that is dragging his owner by it’s leash and heading straight for him. Like…  _straight for him!_

He doesn’t even have time to react from when he turns around, to seeing the Doberman bounding toward him.

His legs are suddenly taken from under him, causing him to cry out and flail his arms as he falls back, eyes screwing shut and instinctively wincing as he waits for the ground to slam into his back.

However, he feels an arm wrap around his waist, someone’s chest pressing against his own, giving him something to grab onto, his fingers wrapping into the fabric of the other persons shirt as he’s brought in close. Everything stands still for a second, his eyes remaining tightly shut.

“You OK there kiddo?” The stranger asks from above him. Rhys dares to crack his eyes open and looks up at possibly the  _handsomest_  man he’s ever seen. His walnut hair hangs over his forehead slightly, strands dipping just below his eyebrows and heterochromatic blue and green eyes widened slightly as he looks down at him. His lips part slightly as a caught breath smoothes over Rhys’ face, his lips moving around slightly words, nothing actually being said.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine.” Rhys hesitates, suddenly conscious of his hands gripping the man’s shirt, quickly pulling back and prompting the stranger to let him go as he stands on his own two feet.

“Ok, good, sorry about that, Warrior just suddenly bolted.” He apologises, motioning toward the Doberman on the other end of the leash, who is currently eyeing Rhys curiously. “I mean, who  _wouldn’t_  run to a pretty thing like you-” He adds, before cutting himself off, eyes blown wide, “I mean- yeah- I think he must’ve seen a squirrel or something.” He stammers, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Hah, yeah. Dogs am I right?… He’s a cutie though.” Rhys grins, petting the dog affectionally on his head when he begins to nudge his hand with his nose. "Like dog, like owner right?“ he mutters, a light, pink blush surfacing over is cheeks.

"You calling me a dog, sweetcheecks?” The other man teases, causing the brunette to gape.

“Nonono- That’s  _not_  what I meant! I meant that  _you_  were cute- uhm- I should probably-” He stammers, beginning to move away, despite the strangers hand reaching for him.

However, his words are cut when the Doberman begins to take off running again, this time in a circle around the pair, wrapping the leash around their legs and forcing them to crowd each other’s space.

“Shit- Warrior!” He exclaims, Rhys’ hands instinctively coming up to rest on his broad shoulders in an attempt to stabilise himself, “I am  _so_  sorry about this.”

“No… it’s fine.” Rhys smiles shyly, looking everywhere else but the handsome man’s eyes.

“I think Warrior likes you.” He huffs a chuckle, unwrapping them from the lead.

“Well, I like Warrior too.” Rhys smirks, becoming distracted by his phone ringing. “Sorry, I need to take this- Hello?”

Warrior begins to bark, looking up at his owner and then over to Rhys, distracting the stranger for a second.

“Crap, really?! I’ll be right there!” Rhys exclaims, shutting his phone and pocketing it, “I’m sorry, I have to dash home, my roommate needs my help.” He apologises, already running toward the apartments complex.

“Wait-! I never got your name.” He calls, causing the brunette to turn around as he takes quick steps back.

“It’s Rhys!”

“Name’s Jack.” the other calls back, causing Rhys to grin.

“It was nice meeting you Jack! Thanks for saving me!” He replies with a laugh.

“Anytime kiddo.”

* * *

This is probably the worst week- no- the worst  _month_  of Rhys’ life.

Not only has Assquez put him in two weeks of overtime, he panicked so much about Vaughn’s ‘fire’ in the kitchen, that he didn’t have time/forgot to get Jack’s number… and hasn’t seem him for the past two weeks because of his job.

He always walks through the park on his way home now in hopes to catch the other man, but he doesn’t leave his work place until around nine pm nowadays, so he assumes it’s too late, Warrior’s walk time being around five like the first time they met.

This time, however, he’d managed to get his work done in time for clock out time, so he’s walking around the park at quarter to five, his pace slow and path meandering, trying to wait out for Jack.

There’s suddenly a loud  _'woof’_ , before he’s tackled to the floor from behind, paws trampling over his back and tongue licking the back of his neck and head excitedly. He struggles to turn over to lie on his back, wrestling with the Doberman on top of him to try and get up.

“Warrior- Warrior please- stop!” He gasps between laughter, the dog happily licking his face, causing him to close his eyes and he tries to push him off.

“Warrior!” A familiar voice calls, his tone commanding and dominant… and hot. But, it’s not enough to call the boisterous animal back, as he continues to lick Rhys’ face off. “ _Heel!_ ” Jack tries again, wrapping his arms around the dog and forcefully pulling him back to clip him back onto his lead. “Jeez, I’m sorry about this again kiddo, he normally responds without a problem… I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” he continues, holding his hand out toward the younger man, pulling him up when he takes it.

“Hah, it’s fine, nice to see you-  _him_  again!” Rhys starts, instantly correcting himself once he catches where his sentence is leading, barely missing the glint in Jack’s eyes, “You make a living with the hero activities?” he smirks shyly.

“Trust me kid, I don’t do it too often… just fun doing it for the pretty brunette in the park.” Jack shoots back, slyly adding a wink to the end of his sentence. He revels in the deep blush that spreads over Rhys’ cheeks, as he nervously looks down to Warrior, petting his head.

“Hey, I was wondering… Could I, maybe, get your number? In case- y'know… I wanna see Warrior on a walk out?” Rhys stammers, moving his arm to rub awkwardly at his other. Jack takes the hint and holds out his hand expectantly.

“Sure thing Rhysie.” He grins, typing in his details once the mobile is in his hand. Rhys types a simple 'Hey’ and sends it to the given number, Jack’s own phone vibrating in his pocket, so the other man can save his contact. “Haven’t seen you around for a while.” Jack adds, checking his phone and adding the new number to his contacts.

“Hah, yeah, my asshole boss has been keeping me in overtime for the past two weeks for this dumb project he needs to hand to his boss. He’s shoved the workload onto me because he can’t do it himself.” Rhys shrugs with a defeated sigh, the dark circles around his eyes and exhausted expression suddenly becoming obvious to the older man.

“Big project?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow, concern flooding his systems.

“A new Hyperion line.” Rhys replies, half-heartedly smirking, gaining the other’s interest further at the mention of the company.

“Hyperion? What department?”

“You work there too? Sales mainly, but I dabble in robotics and programming.” Rhys replies, his eyes growing curious.

“Ah- yeah, I work in… employee recruitment.” He lies, confused at how the kid hasn’t figured out who he actually is if they work in the same company, “Worked there long?”

“Nah, only a month or so. Already underwater with the work load.” He chuckles. Ah, that’ll be why then.

“Who’s your boss?” Jack continues, clipping Warrior onto his lead as a couple with another dog approaches. The dog was only small, Warrior would probably eat it for breakfast, but he didn’t really feel like chasing the mutt around the length of the park if he takes off after it.

“Hugo Assqu-  _Vasquez_.” Rhys starts, catching and correcting himself, but not quick enough for the other to not notice.

“ _Assquez?!_  Shit- that’s great kiddo.” He breathes through his laughter, “We call him Wallethead from the hair transplants.” He adds, causing the brunette to snort and laugh with possible the most melodic tone Jack has ever heard.

“I knew that wasn’t his real hair! Me and my buddies were betting on a wig though, not actually plugs!” He grins, wiping his eyes.

“Sorry you’re unfortunate enough to be stuck with that asshole. I’ll see what I can do to help you out.” He offers, earning a warm grin from the younger man.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“No problem kitten. Anyway, I better take this trouble maker home.” He starts, gesturing to the Doberman as his head follows another dog around the park, “Call me if you need saving again Rhysie.” He teases, winking back at  him as he begins to head off.

“I’m sure I’ll find something to test your heroic skills.” Rhys chuckles, watching him go.

* * *

Rhys glances up at the clock as he types at his computer, noting it had only been about twelve minutes since he last looked, causing him to groan lowly in the back of his throat.

Today is gonna be such a long day.

He glances round his cubicle, risking a look over the top at the outside aisle and sees Hugo leaving his private office, heading his way.

_Christ_ … now the day is about to get even longer.

He waits to hear the man’s voice, not even bothering to knock on his cubicle wall like any  _decent_ person does, until he undoubtedly piles  _more_  work onto him.

However, it never comes.

Well, Rhys hears his voice, but it’s not directed to him and it’s  _definitely_  not as cocky as it usually is.

“I-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know you were dropping by today.” He stammers, causing Rhys to grin and carefully poke his head above to cubicle walls to see who exactly had walked in (and hopefully see Hugo piss himself). He’s caught, however, emerald green and sapphire blue eyes instantly catching him and a smile cracking over the new arrivals face.

“Rhys.” Jack calls, jerking his head slightly as a signal for the brunette to join him.

“Ah, the new worker bee… he actually has a lot of work that he needs to catch up on sir. Too many early nights home and late mornings.” Hugo accuses, earning a disbelieving scoff from Rhys and a blank stare from Jack.

“See, I’ve been hearing different. From what I know, Rhys is a very hard worker.  _Such_  a hard worker in fact that I didn’t see him in the park for two weeks because he was here pulling overtime. Overtime in which I was going to ask him to dinner.” Jack starts, taking Rhys’ wrist lightly and tugging him over to fit into his side, hand moving down to rest on his hip, “I’ve had to wait  _two weeks_  to ask this little peach on a date because of work.” He summarises.

Jack looks different than usual. Normally he’d be in a pair of skinny black jeans and a baggy yellow jumper or grey shirt. Now he’s dressed in four separate layers, which include; the yellow jumper, (almost too perfect) pristine white button up, a leather waistcoat and a grey jacket, accompanied by grey skinnys and brown sneakers.

He looks good.

Handsome.

“Actually, to make this fair, how about I look over Rhysie’s work and judge if he’s been slacking off for myself, yeah?” He adds, leading the younger man back into his cubicle, Vasquez sticking close to his heels.

The sense of dominant power Jack wreaks right now is also completely new… in the park he’s just some friendly stranger with a cute dog and a hand shoved into his pocket, almost picturesque. Now though, Rhys is fairly certain he’d get on all fours and kiss the ground he walked on if he asked…

The transition is uncanny.

And kinda hot.

But he still doesn’t exactly understand what’s going on. He watches with curiosity filled eyes as Jack overwrites his login, highest level authority providing him access to his workstation, and looks over all the work he’s done over the past month.

“Looks pretty solid to me Wallethead. In fact, half of this shit looks like it’s too high access for Rhys’ clearance level… and some of the documents are obsolete by a couple of years.” He begins, turning swiftly on his heels, arms crossed tight over his chest, “I don’t appreciate you wasting my employees time, Hugo.” He growls, causing both of the other men to shudder in very different reasons.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just he-” Vasquez starts, causing another wave of fury to roll through the broader man.

“You have about ten seconds to leave this office and get the hell out of my building.” Jack snarls, causing Rhys to shrink back slightly as he watches Hugo scamper off. There’s a second where no one in the office dares to move, until Jack turns to face Rhys again, a warm grin plastered to his face and everything returning to motion.

“Hey.” Rhys breathes, eyes a little wider as he tries not to flinch with the hand coming toward him.

“Hey.” Jack chuckles, holding his hand out. Rhys takes it, expecting a firm, controlling handshake, but is shocked when Jack gently pulls it up to his lips and brushes a kiss over his knuckles. “How are you?”

“Hah- pretty good… Lost, confused.  _You just fired my boss._ ” Rhys chokes a laugh.

“C'mon kiddo,” Jack smirks, holding his arm out for the brunette to take, “we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

* * *

“I thought you said you were apart of the employee recruitment team?“ Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow as he sits on top of, what  _was_ , Hugo Vasquez’s desk, the older man reclined in the leather office chair, feet propped up onto the varnished wood.

"Well, I’m the CEO so, in a way, I am. I decide who I want helping me run this company.” He shrugs, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head.

“Wait… you’re the  _CEO_  of  _Hyperion_?!” Rhys gapes, stumbling over his words and almost falling off the desk.

“And you didn’t even know. Yep.” Jack adds with a satisfied grin, “Really pumpkin, not knowing who you’re working for is a bit dodgy, isn’t it?”

“Well… I knew Hyperion was owned by  _'Handsome Jack’_  but I didn’t-  _exactly_ \- think it was you.” Rhys shrugs, awkwardly.

“What, you trying to say I’m  _not_  Handsome, princess?” Jack teases.

“No! -No, you’re  _very_  Handsome- uh- I mean… I hadn’t ever seen a picture of the CEO before and I didn’t really expect to run into, who is basically a celebrity, in the local park. I didn’t think you were even based in this building. I thought you’d be based in Opportunity or Eden, y'know, the bigger, fancier towers.” Rhys rambles, gesturing with his hands and attempting to move the conversation away from his complimentary slip up.

“I like to be in the centre of the action.” He shrugs, “Speaking of the park though, you, me, lunch date in say; fifteen minutes?” He grins warmly, glancing at his watch.

“Uhh, yeah sure.” Rhys smiles politely, nodding his head once.

“Awesome, for now though, I think we should talk about the promotion.” Jack replies, waggling his eyebrows at the kid as he pulls his feet off the desk and drops a file onto the space beside Rhys.

“Wait- What promotion?” Rhys interrupts, eyes growing a centimetre wider as he looks down at the file with his name on it.

“Sorry kitten, minds racing one hundred miles a minuet. I’ve been reviewing your work ever since I found out you worked for me. I knew I was gonna be firing Wallethead when you said he was pushing his work onto you, especially files that are way above your current clearance level, so I figured, why not just promote you to his position?” He shrugs, as if he hasn’t just told Rhys he’ll be getting more zero’s on his paycheque and extra responsibility on his shoulders.

“But, surely there are more qualified and senior employees that deserve it more than I do, sir.” He replies, causing the CEO to scoff and roll his eyes.

“You’re hauling ass kiddo, nobody is as good as you right now, and that means I want  _you_  running this shit show of a department.” He explains, “And none of the _'sirs’._  Where’d you get that from, you’ve never called me that before. I mean, in company social situations yeah, but one to ones, just call me Jack… unless you wanna get a little dirty in the sheets, that’d be pretty hot-” He starts, talking more the deeper the blush on Rhys’ cheeks get.

“No! I mean, if you’re my boss it just kinda felt normal to call you that… Sorry Jack.” Rhys apologises, bowing his head ever so slightly.

“Nothing to be sorry about Rhysie, just call me 'sir’ whenever you feel like it’s a formal situation. Jack any other time, kay tiger?” He smirks, dropping a sly wink. However, he’s caught off guard when his stomach rumbles, causing him to groan and roll his head back. “Actually, screw the promotion meeting, I already know that I want you as department head, let’s go for that lunch now. I’ll fill you in on all the deets for the new job when we get back.” He announces, jumping up from the chair and holding his arm out. Rhys slides down from the desk and brings his hand up to hook through and rest on the crook of the broader man’s elbow, allowing him to lead him back out through the double office doors, through the workplace (with various coworkers ogling them as they left) and into the elevator.

“This is so weird. Everyone was looking at us because of you…” Rhys breathes, leaning up against the back of the elevator.

“Hey, it’s still me princess. I’m still the same ol’ Jack you met in the park, you just know my job occupation now, yeah?” Jack coo’s softly, leaning forward and gingerly taking the brunette’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah.” He replies softly, leaning into the light hold, eyelids dropping slightly, skating over his eyes as he looks up at the other man through his lashes, “I like the same old Jack.” He adds, bringing a tentative hand up to gently caress his masked cheek.

“I ever told you how pretty you are, Rhys?” He husks, dipping his head by a centimetre, silently asking permission, eyes glancing up to meet the brunettes own, before flicking back down to his lips.

“You never really had to.” Rhys whispers, applying the slightest of pressure to the base of the other man’s skull, urging him on.

Jack’s hand comes down to rest on Rhys’ hip as their lips slide over each other’s, the older man’s fingers digging in slightly to press their bodies closer together, causing Rhys’ arms to come up and wrap around Jack’s neck.

_“I want to.”_  Jack purrs, moving to trail his lips along his jawline.

“Well, you can tell me after lunch, our floor handsome.” Rhys hums, urging the CEO out of the elevator, settling with the man’s hands around his waist as they walk into the main lobby.“ Jack c'mon, people are staring at us.” He whines, blushing slightly.

“Mm, let them stare cupcake.” He sings, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the brunettes neck.

“Well I’m hungry.” Rhys sighs, trying to keep the smile from spreading too far over his face, by failing.

“I’m hungry for something  _other_  than a sandwich.” Jack purrs, wiggling his fingers on the lither man’s hips.

“Don’t you ever stop?” Rhys scoffs, earning a soft chuckle from the other.

“Nope, I can go all night baby.”

“You’re terrible.”

* * *

“What about… the new elemental line?” Jack questions, taking the flake out of his ice cream and chowing it down.

“Mm-hm,” Rhys nods, taking a lick of his own ice cream, “coded, repaired  _and_  put on the shelves by me.” He adds, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

“Whoa, really?! You basically  _own_  that whole line then!” Jack gapes, causing the younger man to cover his mouth to stop the strawberry from reappearing through his laughter.

“I guess so, yeah.” He chuckles.

“Mm.” Jack hums, leaning back on the bench and basking in the sun beating down on them.

“I’ve enjoyed this.” Rhys sighs, licking away at his ice cream.

“It can continue, you know?” Jack replies, cracking an eye open to look over at the brunette.

“Ha- I really want to, but I have work to get back to before it starts backing up and-” Rhys starts, nibbling away at the cone.

“You’re being promoted, remember? I know you’ll still wanna get that work done, but you can work by your  _own_  hours now. Besides, I have some meetings I need to attend today, but, I mean, I’ll be walking Warrior in the park at the usual time tonight and I’m sure he’d like to see you. Then I could cook us some dinner back at my place- if you want?” Jack stammers over his words.

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good.” Rhys smiles warmly.

“Awesome. How about, you continue your lunch break and I’ll get the paperwork ready for your promotion and send them to your company email when you get back?” Jack offers, standing from the bench and looking down at the younger male.

“OK.” Rhys agrees, beaming up at him, faltering slightly when the CEO stoops down to press a kiss to his forehead, causing him to blush as he watches him walk away, catching the two fingered salute he throws over his shoulder at him.

* * *

Jack walks back toward the Hyperion building a little happier than he usually would, the prospect of a date at the end of his day easily cheering him up.

He assumes Rhys is heading back to his apartment for a few, before coming back in again, he’d glanced back at the man to see him get up from the bench and begin to walk toward the road, toward his apartment complex. He’ll probably send him a text when he gets back to the office, teasing him and complaining about how much paperwork is on his desk…

_Ugh._

There’s suddenly a loud screech of tires against the tarmac, a crash of metal twisting around itself and a woman screaming, causing Handsome Jack to turn his head. 

He sees a crowd of people swarming into the middle of the road, around where a fresh billow of smoke is starting to rise… right outside Rhys’ apartment complex.

Jack’s stomach drops, his happy feelings fleeting as he turns and runs toward the commotion, fear bubbling up inside his gut as he pushes through the crowds, people easily parting for him once they realise who exactly is trying to get past. He hears someone announce they’ve called 911 and can see people working to push a car back, rolling it on it’s broken wheels.

When he finally makes his way to the front, the two cars have been parted from each other, leaving a gap of the road between them, which was currently being stained with blood.

“Oh god-” Jack chokes, skidding to his knees, uncaring on how it tears up the jeans fabric, hands worrying over the man lying on his back in a crumpled heap in the road, before gently pulling him to rest his head on his lap, “Rhysie, can you hear me?” He calls with urgency, the brunette wincing in his arms before he gives a gentle, small nod.

“What happened? Are you OK? Are you hurting?!” He panics, mind racing and hands trembling as people watch, others pulling the two drivers from the wreckage and others waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

“T-the red car… he swerved in front to st-op the black one hitting me.” He breathes, words quiet and voice cracking as his chest stutters and he struggles for breath.

“Well he didn’t do a great job.” Jack mutters, before the distant sirens enter his hearing.

However, he also starts to notice Rhys’ eyes slowly closing.

“Nonono kitten, you need to stay  _awake_  for me, yeah? The paramedics are here now so they can take you to get all fixed up.” Jack coo’s gently stroking his fingers over the others face.

“But I-I’m- so tired.” He sighs, relaxing fully into the man’s hold.

“Rhysie, kitten? Look at me baby, c'mon you need to be OK for that date tonight, Kay? Warrior is so excited to see you.” Jack fumbles, paramedics suddenly appearing at his side.

“Handsome Jack sir, we need to get him into to the hospital  _now_  if we have any chance of saving him.” One of them urges, causing the CEO to move away slightly, watching them carefully place Rhys onto a stretcher.

“I want the security footage from the street cameras sent to my email  _pronto_.” He orders, a growl to his tone as he marches past a wall of police officers and toward the ambulance.

* * *

Jack thumbs through his phone, eyes scanning the latest news stories, all reporting him and this  _'mystery man’_  who he’d helped at the car crash and they’d caught photographic evidence of him at the guys side and constantly visiting the hospital he is being treated at. All of them referring to Rhys as his boyfriend. Not that they knew his name or how badly Handsome Jack wanted that statement to be true.

They’re even hanging around the hospital entrance now, blocking the entrance, only making way for ambulances and people who threatened to mow them down. That was always something that made Jack chuckle. News reporters, journalists, paparazzi…

Vultures.

Jack has reviewed the security footage and agreed with the red car trying to save Rhys. The black car pulled out too fast on the wrong side of the road around a corner, but the red car knocked it to the side, but not without catching Rhys in the process.

Although it’s kept him alive, he’s lost his right arm and left eye.

The brunette had insisted on being Hyperion’s first to have the Hyperion prosthetics and cybernetics programme, installing an ECHOeye, cybernetic arm and temple port, connecting him up to the ECHO network.

During the younger man’s recovery, there was a lot of hand holding, bedside sitting and maybe a little crying, accompanied by quiet, reassuring whispers and pleads for him to wake up.

“Jack?” Rhys calls softly, causing him to turn away from where he’s watching the paparazzi from the window, unfolding his arms and walking toward the bed, sitting down in his chair.

“S'up princess?” Jack replies, smile warm and hand reaching out to cover Rhys’, thumb gently stroking over his knuckles, his cybernetic not yet attached to it’s socket.

“Are you OK?” He asks, turning his hand over to gently clasp his.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking  _you_  that?” Jack chuckles weakly, eyes tired and the corners of his lips upturning.

“I’ve been asleep for the past week and lying down. You’ve gotten barely  _any_  sleep,  _as well_  as running a company and dealing with paparazzi.” Rhys reminds, bluntly, causing the CEO to groan and bring his free hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I guess, but you’re the one…” He sighs, trailing off, not really wanting to bring the accident up.

“Why don’t you head home, Jack? Try and get some  _proper_  sleep? You can’t exactly get a decent, comfortable nights rest on the hospital couch or floor.” Rhys urges, causing Jack’s shoulders to drop, “Honestly Jack, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if anything happens and we can do the cybernetic checks when I get discharged.” He adds, his smile warm and genuine.

“OK, I’ll make sure to stop round again tomorrow.”

* * *

A few months later, Rhys has recovered from the accident, although still getting to grips with the use of his cybernetics, but gradually getting used to them.

Jack had made a statement about the crash, as well as appearing in court with the reckless driver and the one that saved Rhys’ life, personally thanking him.

The pair have also gone public with their relationship… there wasn’t really anyway they could hide it from the world once the reports had gotten _'inside information’_  on the accident, who and why  _exactly_  Jack kept going to visit. All the big tabloids, news channels and radio stations had their names and face plastered all over them.

Rhys’ promotion had gone through as well, meaning him and Vaughn can afford a bigger, better apartment together, although Rhys spends most of his free time at Jack’s penthouse.

Jack had saved Rhys’ life…

But Jack would say Rhys saved his.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
